Inori Kurogane
|English = }}Inori Kurogane '''(祈り黒金) is a Minor Character of ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance'' Fanon Canon/light novel series. She is the Matriarch of the Kurogane Family, the 2nd ruling family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. She is a graduate of Hagun academy and is known as the Empress of Destruction. Background Born into a small family in Japan, she was considered an above average but not spectacular knight, something she wished to change when she became a Student Knight. During her time in the Academy, she became a powerful Knight wielding the title '''Empress of Destruction. Along the years she met a young man named Ren Kurogane and the two developed an interest in the other, eventually developing into a romance that lead to marriage. When the two wed, she was formally added to the Kurogane family, becoming the matriarch and eventually gave birth to their 3 sons. Following their Second sons 8th Birthday, Ren decided that the path of a Knight shouldn't be offered to a boy with such little power, though she didn't wish to send him away, she agreed that this is the best option and didn't object to sending him away. Following these years, she continued to train the Kurogane child "Seito" but would occasionally visit the city to see her second son. Personality In sharp contrast to her husband, she is a far kinder and more friendly individual though with a sharp tongue that she uses to tease or insult depending on their standing. She greatly cares for others and arguably shows enough humanity for both of them. In battle, she’s a completely different person however, her kind nature is replaced by an unshakable and nigh merciless sense of terror inflicted unto her opponents. Though she doesn’t often like her husband's actions, she understands his reasoning and agrees that they’re the right thing to do which is why she ultimately agreed to send her second son “Haise” away. Though she was secretly overjoyed to see him following the path he wanted, she still considered it too dangerous for him and doesn’t stop Ren from trying to make him give up on his dreams even if she is the only person who could convince him to stop. Appearance Inori is an incredibly beautiful woman, much like her husband, she can pass for someone half her age and commonly is confused for someone of said age. She has Raven black hair that comes down to her shoulder blades and grey eyes that stands out in her pale complexion, standing at 5 feet 2 inches (157.48 cm) she commonly wears a Kimono and sandals. Abilities General Abilities Inori is an incredibly strong blazer, though matching the power of her husband in terms of prana, her true skill comes from her talent for combat, able to manipulate her fans and fight with them in nearly all ranges using her ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, something she commonly does for increasingly overwhelming damage. Tessenjutsu Unlike her family who all wield swords, she wields twin fans which she commonly uses for Tessenjutsu, using twin fans with thin metal connected among the edges made for slicing, she commonly folds or spins it in hand to block (Spinning done with subtle control over her Noble Phantasm) or uses it with incredible accuracy as throwing weapons with her Noble Phantasm being used to keep it from being lost in combat. Resonant Spiritual Armament "Serve my will: Hametsu" — Inori Kurogane's words of power. She wields twin tessen, One Black with a solid White Blade and the other the mirror opposite, being Solid white with a black blade, these are both used in hand and are both outwardly basic fans, hiding their combat applications. Magic She wields an incredibly powerful magic titled Causation Manipulation Force, an ability granting her control over attractive and repulsive forces which can be used for offense and defense with startling levels of effectiveness, with this she has unmatched control over any battlefield and can even defeat several Blazers with base line attacks.